Ryloth
Ryloth is a true red chromatic dragon who originates from the dark, terrible plains of the Wilderness. He now resides in the lands of Kandarin after being forced from his chaotic homeland by roving bands of slayers and other rogue dragons. The dragon is known for acting upon whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drives him to do. He is hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If simply out for whatever he can get, he is ruthless and brutal. Attempts have been made to quell his insatiable desire to cause harm but with ill effect. Appearance Ryloth appears to be a rather heavy-set dragon coarse with spikes and scales. Bulked with muscle, he is a brute of a beast that relies mostly on pure strength to overpower his opponents. The dragon is marked across his body with the scars of old fights, some with the resemblance of sword, spear and arrow strikes. Most apparently, the only odd feature of this creature would be his amethyst-colored eyes; otherwise, he is a fairly common-looking drake. History Hatched to the cold, frozen flats atop the Frozen Waste Plateau in deep Wilderness, Ryloth was graced with the love of a caring mother dragon who went great lengths to secure a healthy upbringing for he and his siblings. The wastes were home to terrible magical ice creatures who frequently made attempts to infiltrate the nesting area his mother created. Skirmishes between the ice creatures and Ryloth's mother were commonplace here, but eventually he grew enough to venture out into the world on his lonesome. As a red dragon roaming the Wilderness, life was hard. Roaming bands of slayers hoping to score a kill for fine dragon hides often attempted to slay Ryloth, with little effect. Despite this, the dragon was coarse with battle scars by the time he was cast from these lands. A rogue black dragon, tougher in almost every aspect, drove Ryloth from his home land at the Frozen Waste Plateau some few months before the resolution of 159 Y. He fled to Kandarin, where he scavenged for food; civilization was in abundance here and often times farms were packed with cattle ripe for the taking. Frequently, he would steal from farmers, but infrequently would they confront him. One such farmer nearest Hemenster did so with great courage, but was swiftly dispatched. Reports ran their course to Seers' Village where a team was arranged to face the dragon. While in the forests to finish his farmer meal just South of the village, the dragon was met by the band of fighters; confronted for the first time by humans in several moons, he was ill-prepared to face this sort. The group were well-equipped for combat, but had little equipment designed to combat a dragon. Despite this, they made quick work of the beast and routed him with one casualty. The dragon fled to the forests South of Rellekka to a peninsula where he would be tracked and engaged again. A brave band of warriors better equipped to fight Ryloth were led by a Kharidian tracker and cartographer who sought great riches from the slaying of such a rare beast in the land of Kandarin. Unfortunately, the dragon slew the man first but was quickly rendered immobile by several powerful magicians who snared him in place. Before a final blow could be struck, the dragon was saved by Emperor Axel Vekon who ordered the slayers to cease and desist. Trivia * The alias "Ryloth" is a reference to the Twi'lek homeworld in Star Wars. * The amethyst-colored eyes are purely for cosmetic effect. * Gem stones are a delicacy to him. * He hates half-elves and refers to them as knife-ears. Chubby ryloth.png|An accurate image to his anatomy. Ryloth FINAL.png|An imaginative painting of the dragon. 07fee1b8a7f3a8d1e06099cdb9bb55bc.png|A close-up of his face. All images are owned and copyrighted by Ryloth and are not for redistribution. Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kandarin